Conclave:Harpak
The Harpak is a harpoon gun wielded by Drekar Elite Lancers. It has two firing modes; its primary firing mode fires a burst of three harpoon projectiles, while its Alternate Fire mode charges up to fire a chain-tethered harpoon that will damage foes and pull most targets towards the user. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good damage. **Both firing modes have high damage – effective against armor. **Alt-fire has good damage – effective against shields. *Alt-fire shoots a harpoon can reel enemies in close and knock them down, leaving them open for melee finishers. **Can also 'pull' humanoid flyers (such as Hellions) down, and pull enemies that are stunned by Warframe powers. **The harpoon pull can interrupt enemy casting/power animations, including the charge-up for Railgun MOAs. **Enemies can be pulled into bottomless pits or inaccessible areas, killing them instantly. *High critical chance. *Above average critical damage multiplier. *Good status chance. *Fast projectile speed. *Harpoon shot is 100% accurate and inflicts a guaranteed proc. *Comes with a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Primary fire has low – less effective against shields. *Both firing modes have low damage – less effective against health. *Primary fire has poor accuracy for a burst fire weapon. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Projectiles have travel time. Notes *The Harpak's secondary fire mode (default ) fires a tethered harpoon that can pull enemies towards the player and causes a guaranteed proc. The harpoon costs 1 ammo to fire and also requires a short charging time to be completed before it can be fired. **The secondary fire mode has a maximum range of 50 meters. While the harpoon will still hit enemies up to its maximum range, it will only pull them if they are at a distance smaller or equal to 30 meters. * The Harpak ragdolls enemies it kills a significant distance with momentum. This momentum allows the Harpak to kill an enemy behind the first target by sheer force. *The Harpak's firing noise increases in pitch as the magazine depletes. *Mechanically, the Harpak is nearly identical to the previously introduced Paracyst, as both rifles are burst-fire projectile weapons that shoot out pulling harpoons as their secondary fire mode. Comparing the Harpak to the Paracyst: **Higher Base Damage (50 / / , vs. 30 ). **Higher Critical Chance (20.0% vs. 10.0%). **Lower Status Chance (10.0% vs. 30.0%). **Slower Fire Rate (6.0 vs. 11.11). **Slower Fire Rate per burst (5.0 vs. 8.33). **Less accurate (18.2 vs. 25). **Smaller magazine (45 vs. 60). Trivia *The Harpak's name is derived from Harpoon, a long spear-like instrument used in fishing, whaling, sealing, and other marine hunting. *The Harpak was first presented in the Update 17 Teaser Site, but its name was not revealed until the release of the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The word in Grineer found by the barrel of the weapon, , spells out Grineer. *It is one of the few Grineer weapons in the game that can be used against them effectively, as it mostly deals damage. Another example of this is the Nukor. * Oddly, the Harpak's alternate fire can be seen ricocheting from enemies when they are already under the effects of crowd control such as an Proc and will harmlessly float in the air away from the target for a few seconds. Bugs *Unlike previous projectile weapons, the Harpak's bolts will not share the same color as the ones selected for both its primary and secondary attack. Media HarpakCodex.png|Harpak in Codex. Updated Harpak Crit Build Patch History *Increased damage of Harpoon secondary fire from 50 to 100 *Changed harpoon damage from 100% Puncture to 40% Impact, 50% Puncture and 10% Slash *Added 17% status chance to Harpoon *Added 20% Critical chance to Harpoon *Added 2.3x Critical Damage to Harpoon *Status chance increased from 10% to 17% *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.3x *Improved primary fire’s projectile trail FX }} See Also *Paracyst, the Infested equivalent. de:Harpak